Starting Over
by JanePartlet
Summary: Alexandra Skye gets an opportunity everyone dreams of-a chance to start over. But, starting over isn't easy when you have no idea what you believe. Befriending Sirius Black doesn't help much either.
1. As Corny As It Sounds

**Disclaimer: This entire story is taking place in J.K Rowling's world with a lot of her brilliant characters. Except, of course, Alex. **

Alexandra Janette Skye concentrated hard on reflection as she held the scissors to her hair. Her hair was something of a promise to her mother, she had promised to grow it out until the day her mother was no longer taking care of her. To her mother, this was a joke. A joke that meant she would always grow her hair because really, when would her mother not be her mother?

Alexandra's mother seemed to be incredibly attached to Alexandra's hair which one would normally find peculiar. But no, her mother had always been as such. She took a deep breath as she made the first cut. She had fulfilled her promise. Her mother was no longer her guardian. In fact, her mother was no longer alive. Alexandra had decided that cutting her hair would be the first step in starting a new life. Though, perhaps she should have visited a hairdresser.

She finished cutting her hair and dropped the scissors on to the counter. She was in a public loo in London where she had stopped before making her way to Kings Cross Station. Today was going to be her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sighed and looked longingly at her locks that had fallen about the floor. She loved her hair just as much as her mother had loved it, despite what she had always told her mother. However she couldn't take it back. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to recognize the girl staring back at her.

The girl had the same facial features, the same emerald green eyes that matched her mother. She also had jet black hair, a colour that one would not even dare to consider dark brown. This girl's once long hair was now cut shoulder length and choppy. But this girl was slimmer and she looked incredibly tired it was as if she hadn't ever had a full nights rest. She had a bruise running along one side of her face and a matching one hidden under her jumper. She was wore jeans and a jumper which retained the crest of her previous school, Beauxbaton. It had been an all girls' school in France meant for young witches.

At age eleven, Alexandra had been told she was a witch. This exciting news filled her pure-blood parents with joy. Her family had been one of the few that remained completely pure-blooded. Many thought this a matter of pride. Many, was to say her father. Growing up, Alexandra had always heard stories of how her blood was greater than others. He had told her that they were abnormal, freaks he called them, those without pure blood. She would have believed him except her mother always told her different. Her mother secretly told Alexandra that she was to choose if they were good or bad herself. Her mother had never loved her father that was not a secret. Yet Alexandra had loved them both, that was until she had overheard a fight between her mother and father.

It had been soon after she received her first letter to Hogwarts, as they lived in London at the time, that Alexandra had overheard her parents. She had walked down the stairs to get a glass of water when she saw her father strike her mother.

"You filthy blood traitor!" he had screeched, "How dare you attempt to turn my only child against me?"

"She has a right to decide right from wrong, you cannot force her to think as you do," her mother whispered.

He yelled and slapped her in all his fury. Alexandra had winced at the sight of pain evident on her mother's face.

"Leave," He cried, "Leave if you are so sure that I am wrong!"

"Only if you promise not to ask me to return as you did before," her mother replied calmly.

"That was your decision; you were pathetic and could not live without all that I provide you!"

"Perhaps, but it was better out there with nothing. There I was happy."

He furrowed his brow and raised his arm to strike her once more. Alexandra took this moment to walk in.

"Mummy? Daddy?" she had mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love," her father replied his features smoothing over.

However her mother gave her a look and Alexandra knew that her mother wasn't fooled.

That very year, her father had picked up their lives and moved to France. Claiming it was job related he told Alexandra that she would get to go to Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts. He told her of all the greatness that this school was and soon, she was convinced.

She went to Beauxbaton after that and learnt what was to be taught. She made friends and lived her life happily and peacefully until it wasn't as such anymore. It was going to be her sixth year this year and she had nothing left, she realized. It was awful being alone. Though it could be worse, she reminded herself.

She had been living on the streets since her parents were killed, her home destroyed. One particular night she had been lying in a tent which she had found. She lay there caressing her wand and thinking of all the ways in which the Ministry of Magic was completely daft. To think, you had to be seventeen to use magic outside of school, what bullocks. She couldn't help but think with magic she'd be doing much better alone. It was then that an owl appeared, pecking at her head.

"Merlin's overgrown toenails, whose are you?" she had asked, carefully taking the envelope from it.

"Sorry," she muttered regretfully, "I've nothing to give you."

The owl turned and flew away seemingly happy.

She looked at the envelope and read that it was addressed to her, the girl under the tent in this very intersection. She grinned as she recognized the green ink and handwriting. She remembered the excitement she had felt when she had first gotten her letter like this one. It was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Though, instead of listing what she would need it simply said,

'Alexandra, everything you need will be provided. Come as you are.'

She had smiled contently, she remembered, Dumbledore did know everything, didn't he?

That was how she had found herself in this position the next day, September 1st much later than all the other students due to a minor barrier she had encountered. She grumbled to herself as she wondered how on earth she'd ensure that she would arrive.

She approached platforms 9 and 10 and to where platform 9 ¾ would be found. Her mother had shown her once when it was believed she would be attending Hogwarts. Sometimes she wished she had, and then perhaps she would not be an orphan as she was today. She attempted to push her arm through the platform and groaned in frustration when she realized it was closed.

"You are late Miss Skye," said a voice behind her.

She turned to find a tight lipped woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun. Her uptight look made her appear older than she was.

"Sorry," Alexandra muttered quickly feeling no need to explain what had happened.

The woman looked at her curiously, "Alexandra...what on earth happened to your face?"

"Alex," Alexandra muttered, "my name, I prefer Alex."

The woman nodded and looked pointedly towards Alex encouraging her to answer her original question. Alex could not help but feel frustrated, who on earth was this lady? She wondered. Besides, why was she entitled to know what had happened?

"As what do I address you?" Alex asked finally raising an eyebrow.

Alex could have sworn she saw her smirk, "I am professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. I am also the head of Gryffindor house."

Alex nodded attempting to make it obvious that she did not want to talk about what had happened. McGonagall simply nodded and started walking swiftly towards the streets of London.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" Alex asked attempting to keep up with McGonagall's stride.

She nodded, "We'll be using Floo powder to get to Hogsmeade. Are you comfortable with the method?"

Alex nodded. She had used Floo Powder many times before and she had practically lived in Diagon Alley as a child. Her father preferred her around wizards rather than muggles.

They quickly made their way to Diagon Alley passed numerous shops until they reached one of her favourites, Broomstix. She had always loved looking at all the different brooms as she loved to fly. She had figured if she couldn't buy she could always pretend. McGonagall nodded to the owner and they made their way over to the fireplace. They proceeded to use Floo Powder to get to 'The Three Broomsticks' as McGonagall had called it.

The professor explained Hogsmeade to Alex and told her about the trips the students often took there. However she had said that the students would require permission from their guardians. At this Alex stared open mouthed at the professor, she couldn't be serious?

"Those are the rules Miss Skye, however Dumbledore may decide otherwise."

McGonagall heard Alex mutter what she thought was rubbish under her breath but she decided to leave it be. For she couldn't really blame her, this poor girl had been through horrid tragedies endlessly and she, herself, was telling her she could not participate in one of the few fun activities at Hogwarts. Professor Mcgonagall agreed with Alex, it was rubbish.

They proceeded to exit the village of Hogwarts and made their way to the carriages. They appeared to be carried by invisible horses but Alex could clearly see the thestrals. There were few carriages remaining and McGonagall told her that the other students were probably already enjoying their dinners.

They boarded the carriages and Alex spent the time thinking of the incredible winged horses that were leading the carriages. She had realized that before this year she had never seen a thestrals before and from now on she would always see them, when they were there. It was explained to her that these creatures were only visible to those who have witnessed death and accepted the concept. This, in Alex's case, was obviously true.

They approached the castle and Alex stared open mouthed at the castle. It was incredible, more so than she had imagined. Her mother had shared with her secrets from her day but still stories were not the same as reality.

Professor McGonagall lead her towards what Alex was told was the Headmaster's tower. They approached an ugly stone gargoyle.

"Liquorice Comfits," Professor McGonagall said.

In response a grand staircase was revealed and McGonagall promptly began walking towards the office. Alex had been taking in the magnificence of the castle. It was bloody brilliant to say the least. Though she couldn't help but smirk at the password. She had met Dumbledore a few times before as he had thought greatly of Alex's mother who had attended Hogwarts. That was the reason why her mother wanted her to attend this very school. It was also because of this that Alex knew the password was definitely his decision.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore stood in greeting. He looked as he did the last time she had seen him with his hair grown out and his half moon spectacles partially hiding the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Morning Sir," Alex said politely.

"Ah, Miss Skye, how are you then?" he asked.

Though he hadn't said it she knew he was referring to what had happened. Alex looked cautiously at McGonagall who still stood at her side and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Minerva, would you please excuse us?" he asked her.

"Of course sir," she responded and left the room.

He nodded at Alex to tell him about what happened. So she did. She explained about the muggles who had constantly been bashing on her when they had been pissed. She also told him about the one group that constantly find her, the very group that she had encountered before she went to Kings Cross. They had continuously beaten her and it was because of them that she had the bruises on her body. He nodded understandingly and then said the one thing she thought was completely absurd.

"I am sorry," he said.

"For what!" she exclaimed. She never understood apologizing for something you had no control over it was such rubbish. She shook her head and repeated, "I mean, sir, you had no control over it, why apologize?"

"Because, Miss Skye, there is always something someone could do. I was simply apologizing for all those who didn't."

She still didn't agree but she let it go. Dumbledore proceeded to explain to her about the school. The classes were the same as Beauxbaton however the method of sorting the students was different. There were four houses, he told her, Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Slytherin for those who are cunning, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and Hufflepuff for the hardworking. She nodded in understanding as he told her that the sorting hat would sort her.

It was then that Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and Alex did what her mother had told her to.

_My mother _she said in her mind _told me to tell you she was grateful for you sorting her where you did rather than where she thought she should be. Her name was Elizabeth Blake. _

It was quiet for a moment then the hat spoke in her mind.

**Your mother was a true Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin, not at all. I simply did my job.**

_Well she was grateful anyways._

**Why do you say was?**

_She's died._

**Oh dear. I am sorry for you loss.**

I winced.

**Even though you didn't want to hear it...very well, you are quite cunning and would make quite the Slytherin though I do not think that's where you belong. You'd do better in... GRYFFINDOR!**

_Thank you. _

"Like your mother then," Dumbledore said smiling.

He proceeded to tell her that the prefect, Lily Evans, would show her to her dorms.

When Lily arrived at the office, Alex mumbled a quick thank you to the professor and met her in the hall. She was of average height and was rather slim. She had incredible red hair and green eyes that were not quite as bright as Alex's but pretty nonetheless.

She smiled at Alex and put out a hand, "Lily Evans, Gryffindor Prefect."

"Alex Skye, Gryffindor...student," Alex responded unsure.

Lily grinned and nodded leading her up a corridor.

"The students have free time for about an hour and a half, so if you'd like I could show you around after I show you the dorm."

Alex looked at Lily and tried to find a polite response, "Erm, I'm awfully tired. So, perhaps, instead you could show me...another day?"

"Of course, of course," Lily replied still smiling.

Alex smiled back and followed her to the Gryffindor common room. There were a few people in the common room catching up with their friends. Lily led her up a staircase and they stopped in a hall.

"These four dorms are for the sixth and seventh years," she said, "there are beds for six in every room but our years are smaller on students. Because of this our room is the only one with six actual people occupying it." She smiled, "the boys can't get up here as there are spells that protect us from their harmful ways."

"Anyways," she said, "our room's this way."

She went toward the first room and inside was six four-poster beds. Each bed was decorated in different bed spreads and posters. One with quidditch teams, another with actresses, a third books and intelligent muggles, the fourth was entirely pink and finally the fifth with muggle bands. The sixth bed was obviously hers. There was a standard Gryffindor coloured bread spread. On the bed side table there were a stack of books and there was a trunk in which were sets of uniforms. Alex smiled gratefully and walked towards the box that was lying on her bed.

"McGonagall said to tell you that your mother had left that for you here, were you to ever come" Lily told her. Then Lily, realizing it may be private muttered something about finding a friend of hers.

Alex looked at the box; it was purple and decorated with stars. On it, it said in her mother's obvious hand writing, "_Alexandra_" At this Alex felt her stomach tighten. What could possibly be in this box? She wondered. What was so important?

She opened it and found a letter and a key. She opened the letter hoping for something that would make everything she knew to be truth a lie. Perhaps, something that would make her mother alive and everything else alright, even though she knew it too good to be true.

She opened the letter and read,

_My dearest daughter, _

_I do not know why but I have always hoped you would attend Hogwarts. Perhaps, because it is where I learnt that not everything is as simple as it seems. One must learn to understand how the world works. One must find a way to be fair. I do hope your experience here is much like mine, amazing. In here is a key, one that may not fix everything but it will be a start. You will find my entire life's savings in this vault. You will also find everything I kept hidden from your father. I love you, my love._

_Your mother, _

_Elizabeth Blake. _

Alex wasn't alone, she realized. Her mother was with her, she always would be, as corny as it sounds, in her heart. She clutched the key and slipped it into the empty chain on her neck. It was one of the only things that was hers. That and her wand.

She slipped the letter into the bottom of her trunk and made her way out the door to her dormitory, perhaps she would explore for a bit.

**Wow, that was long. So should I continue? Drop a review please and thank you!**


	2. An Extravagant Meal

Alex had found herself wandering the corridors aimlessly. She hadn't a clue where she was going but, to be honest, she didn't mind. It was time to let herself think, time to let her mind wander. It was her time. She took sharp turns where she pleased and didn't bother thinking about the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to find her way back to the dormitories.

She was quite glad she hadn't run into anyone. Especially Lily, because though she seemed nice enough, it was a bit too much. She was an overachiever as far as Alex could tell and Alex had never gotten on well with overachievers. It must've had something to do with their inability to have fun according to Alex. However, it was mostly because she didn't want Lily to feel bad because she chose to wander on her own rather than be given the grand tour. Alex just needed some well deserved time for her, even if she did nothing to earn it.

Alex had always had a bad habit, a popular one at it; she always stared at her feet. No matter where she went she paid hardly any attention to anything when she was walking. This is why it wasn't a surprise when she turned a sharp corner and crashed into something. Wait, not something, it was someone.

"Sorry about that," she said taking in the boy in front of her. He looked about her age with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He was handsome that was a given but he had a look that spoke mischief in his eyes. The same look her teachers used to say she had. She had lost it since then though but that was inevitable as she had seen far too much.

"Lost?" He asked, with a smirk.

He took in this girl with interest; he had never seen her before. Hogwarts may have been a big school but everyone tended to at least know those who were in their house. However, it wasn't that, that gave her away.

"Why would you think that?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you aren't from here," he responded swiftly a smile playing at his lips.

"How would you know that?" she asked, "Are you the local stalker?"

He laughed then, a bark like laugh that was fairly unusual.

"Hardly," he said still laughing, "though if your uniform is any indication you don't exactly go here."

She looked down at herself and chuckled, "forgot about that, I'm Alex Skye. I'm new and in Gryffindor."

"Pleasure," he smiled, "Sirius Black, Gryffindor as well. Though, I'm not new. Are you a sixth year?"

"Yes, I am" she responded curtly.

"Well," he asked intrigued, "where were you headed?"

"Nowhere, everywhere" she responded vaguely.

Sirius couldn't help looking at her questioningly. She was odd, he could tell already. He thought her pretty too, rather fit. Her haircut was worth a laugh, you could tell she'd done it herself. But it was her eyes that spoke to him most. They were bright, brighter than he'd ever seen. But they held pain and he wanted to know why.

"Ah I see, mind if I join you in your endeavours?"

"Uhm, I actually," Alex started wondering how not to be rude.

"Wanted to be alone?" he offered slightly disappointed but hiding it nonetheless.

"Very well, if you change your mind..." he smirked then the glint returning to his eyes. "Tickle the pear."

"What?" she asked thoroughly confused. What was he going on about?

"You heard me, tickle the pear! You cannot ask any more questions! I can hear you no longer. Blah, blah, blah!" he said laughing and walking backwards the opposite way.

What a strange, strange boy Alex thought idly. Nevertheless she continued walking the way she was heading. It was only a few minutes later when she got bored. She couldn't help thinking about the boy. He seemed odd, but she wasn't one to judge. Perhaps she could make a friend. In a split decision she turned and started walking the way she had come. Once she got to where they had met she followed the path he had taken looking for a pear that looked like it wanted to be tickled. She felt ridiculous.

Sirius didn't think she'd show. Yet, he decided to enjoy a rather extravagant meal from his favourite house elf, Effie.

"Ah, what would Master Sirius like?" Effie asked in her sweet but squeaky voice.

"Well, Miss Effie, I would like something extravagant, special, please."

"As you wish Mr. Black!" she said walking towards the main area of the kitchens.

Sirius sat at the small table they had brought down there second year. It had four chairs, just enough for the Marauders. They had never told anyone else about down here and, as far as they knew, no one else knew how to get to the kitchens. But, Sirius had just gone and screwed up as he had told a complete stranger how to get in. He was surely a prat. He groaned, he was so daft and why? Because he was intrigued. What rubbish.

He laid his head on the table and couldn't help thinking how completely ridiculous he was being. He was waiting for this girl, some random girl he had just met, when he could have been shagging someone more fit in a broom closet.

It was then that Effie returned shooting him a smile. She slowly and deliberately placed a box of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk down for him. He couldn't help it he laughed loudly.

"Effie! I asked for something extravagant!" he laughed.

Suddenly, doubt crossed Effie's face, "Effie had just thought master was sad and when master's sad, or confused, he likes cookies. Effie was silly. Effie apologizes to Master Black!"

"Oh, Miss Effie!" Sirius cried, "You mustn't apologize! I love it, better than what I imagined!"

"Really?" Effie asked hopefully.

He nodded vigorously, "thank you Effie"

"Master is welcome," she said regaining her composure, "Now Effie has things to do, she'll be off!"

Effie walked away and Sirius smiled to himself. Effie was definitely one of his favourite house elves. He had tried getting her to call him just Sirius but she refused. So, of course, he started calling her Miss. Sirius smiled again as he took out a cookie from the box and dunked it in the glass of milk.

Fifteen minutes Alex sighed frustrated, where was this stupid pear? She had expected something like a dog named pear, so she had called out a couple times but honestly? She felt ridiculous. She tried everything she could imagine. So, in defeat, she leaned on a wall and put her head in her hands.

"Ugh! This is rubbish," she cried.

She looked up on the verge of giving up when she saw a painting. It was a painting of fruit to be exact, fruit...which included a pear. As ridiculous as it seemed she approached the painting and looking around her she tickled it. Then, it laughed. Laughed, no, giggled was more like it. It was completely absurd. At that moment, a doorway was opened behind the frame and thinking, what the hell, she walked in.

As soon as she entered she could tell that she had entered the kitchens. There were house elves everywhere bustling around. She stared shocked. She had never seen the kitchens at Beauxbaton in the five years she was there and here, at Hogwarts, she had entered them on her very first day. She shook her head slightly trying to clear it of all its shock. Finally, she noticed Sirius Black sitting at a sole table a few feet away from her eating...cookies. Normally, she would've been amused but seeing as how being happy always made her feel guilty she just swallowed her laughter and approached him.

"Hullo," she said, as he hadn't noticed her. How would he? It was incredibly loud in here and the idea of hearing someone come in was absurd.

He looked up at her and grinned broadly, she couldn't understand why he was happy to see her.

"You came," he said, "have a seat," he added then gesturing to a chair.

"What would you like, you name it, anything!" He asked her.

"I erm, uhm..." oh what the hell, she thought, "I would like to share those attractive looking cookies with you." She finished.

He laughed that same bark like sound, "Effie!" he called.

Quickly a petite house elf appeared wide eyed, "yes master black?"

"Would you get my friend here a glass of milk?" he asked her.

"Of course, Effie will get milk for miss...?"

"Skye" Alex offered.

"Of course Miss Skye," Effie said running off.

She appeared soon after with a glass of milk and then left the two of them to talk.

Sirius looked at her cautiously wondering what he should say, and then finally he decided to ask the obvious.

"Where did you go before here?"

"Beauxbaton," she answered not offering him anymore.

He nodded, "France, you move here with your family?"

"No, alone," she said bluntly.

"Oh."

She nodded.

Feeling awkward he focused his attention on the cookies.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her wide eyed, "what for?"

"For...telling me to tickle the pear," she said slight amusement clear in her face.

He laughed again, full out and she couldn't help but ask, "Why is your laugh like that? So bark...like?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"Yes, but cats don't bark," she answered.

He laughed, "Stick around long enough and you'll know," he said.

"Fair enough," they devoured the box of cookies in content silence.

"Suppose we should head back now," he said when they were dead.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly know how,"

He chuckled, "follow me then Miss Skye."

She did as he said memorizing the route to the kitchens the entire time. It could be quite useful one day.

"I'm assuming you share a room with Lily?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "she's a bit..."

"Eager, too smart for her own good, suck up?"

"All of the above?" she asked unsure.

He nodded, "James completely taken with her though."

"James?" she asked.

"You'll hear about him from Lily I'm sure," he said smiling, "he's one of my best mates. You'll meet 'em soon enough. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and myself...we are the marauders."

"Marauders?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded completely serious, "we are that cool."

She couldn't help it she laughed a bit, at this Sirius looked at her completely perplexed. They had just spent hours together and this is the first time she laughed, sure the amusement could be seen on her face. But she had never laughed, she had a pretty laugh.

However, just as quickly as she started, she stopped. A look of guilt crossing her features and then she blocked off all emotions and looked completely...composed.

Sirius however knew this act; he had used it once or twice. So, knowing how it felt, he didn't comment on her stopping.

"She laughs," He said, "incredible."

She shot him a look of appreciation as they reached the common room and when she entered she whispered, "don't get used to it," thinking, hoping he wouldn't hear. A shame he did though.

Sirius followed her into the common room and sat on one of the couches. He had watched her go up to the girl's dormitories and he couldn't help but think of all the things he could've asked her. _Where are your parents? Why don't you have a French accent? Why won't you let yourself enjoy yourself?_ He knew he could've asked all these things but the one he wanted to ask, the one he wished he had was _why are you sad?_

He groaned at his stupidity. It was then however that his best mates walked in. They each took a seat on the couches beside him.

"So how are you, mate?" asked James, running a hand through his untameable black hair.

"Yeah, are you alright?" added Remus while Peter nodded his head.

"Fine, just fine, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail," Sirius said addressing each of his friends by their nickname.

Sirius had completely forgotten about what had happened at dinner. He shuddered at the memory.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU MAN WHORE!" Elizabeth, his girlfriend until a few hours ago and screeched at him.

Sirius looked at her shocked, "What did I do?" he asked.

"What did you do? Are you mad! You cheated on me...with that slag!" She cried pointing at Mary MacDonald who was smirking.

Sirius had no idea what was going on. Sure he had an awful player reputation but he actually did like Liz, he hadn't cheated on her.

"But, love I didn't..." he started.

"Don't 'Love' me Black!" She screamed.

At this point Sirius was getting angry. The entire great hall was staring at them and he stood up.

"Let me finish Liz," he said warningly.

"Why? So you can lie?"

He had groaned, why was she so daft? "No Liz! So I can explain!"

"No need Black, we're done." She said and then walked out of the great hall.

Everyone in the hall was staring at him, for the first time ever Sirius Black had been dumped. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Sirius had looked around him, at everyone staring. He then walked out the Great Hall. After that he had roamed corridors he knew no one would be in...until he bumped into Alex. He smiled at the memory of the pretty girl.

He was tired of his reputation, of how everyone used it against him. Honestly? He was tired of it all. He was going to have to change and maybe, she'd help him do it. Maybe, he hoped.


End file.
